Interactive systems in general share common characteristics. For example, they provide a user with ways to navigate between different system entities or features. Also, they help the user understand what the current state of the system is, and the sequence of previous interactions. However, interactive systems generally only deal with representing a navigation flow through basic entities, such as, folders, web pages, data sets, documents, etc.